Of The Stars Episode 12 / Transcript
“Aw, guys. You didn’t have to pick me up.” Rubellit said as she saw that the others were waiting outside the studio. “We didn’t come to pick you up. But the security didn’t want to let us inside.” Sapphire explained. “…” Rubellit looked her with a bit confused expression. “Why would you want to get inside?” She wondered. “To watch you. To see how your work works.” Sapphire explained. “If you wanted to that, all you had to do was ask.” Rubellit said. She picked up her bag and started walking. “But since you are all here now, you can escort me to the station.” She said with a serious tone. “Are you kidding?” Ruby sighed. “Nope not at all. I need to be save that there’s no crazy stalker after me!” Rubellit explained. “And how do you do that when we aren’t around?” Amber wondered. “That’s not important now.” Rubellit sighed. “Alright. Let’s go!” she said and then the group started walking. “You know, there would be a way faster way to get back.” Loo said cold after a while. “Yeah, but we won’t be using that way. I hate teleporting.” Amber then said. “I’m not a fan of it either…” Emerald agreed. Then, Sapphire suddenly stopped walking. “Stop everyone. Quiet.” She said serious. “That voice.” She said having a suspicious expression. “Ha! I knew it!” She called and pointed at one of the big screens. “Woah, there are such screens in that part of Feather Castletown. Like an actual city!” Topaz said impressed. “That’s not what I’m talking about!” Sapphire said. “It’s Timy! Also known as TMK, of course.” “No way!” Then the others also looked at the screen. “Aw he’s gone.” Ruby sighed sad. “What is your dream, what do you want to reach?” The reporter then said. “This is a question we also asked TMK, this was his answer:” The woman said, and a video of an interview was shown: “What is my dream? Well as an experienced Dreamer, I can for sure tell that there will always be dreams which I want to reach. But I’m happy to say, that I had the chance to fulfill my biggest dream a long time ago. I’ve always wanted to help others, even though they weren’t the nicest people to me. There’s nothing I want more than seeing other people smile and knowing that I helped to make them happy is everything that is important. There are people who love music as much as I do, that’s why I’m holding those concerts almost every Saturday and the $ 5 you have to pay are worth it. I hope. And even if they are not, you are helping others by paying them. And that’s what counts, doesn’t it? Oh and of course, it’s always good to dream. You should never stop dreaming even if you are told to. Don’t. And never stop aiming for your dream. You can fulfill your dream. Like I did.” Then the video stopped and a commercial was shown. “Reaching for a dream, huh?” Sapphire mumbled. “Huh, interesting. I’ve never thought about my future dream.” Emerald said thinking. “Me neither. But more important, did you see that? He’s from Amerika but speaks perfect Japanese.” Ruby said impressed. “He speaks eight languages, Ruby.” Topaz said slightly laughing. “No way!” Ruby shouted. OPENING “I can’t believe that none of you has ever thought about their future.” Rubellit said surprised. “It’s not that we haven’t thought about it yet…” Ruby said slightly laughing. “How can you dream about the future if you don’t have future dreams?” Rubellit said thinking. She said it with a rather serious tone. “Hehe, I guess you are right…” Emerald sighed. “It’s just always hard to find something that fits you and that you like to do.” Diamond said thinking. “That’s not true.” Rubellit then said. “I’ve always wanted to be an entertainer, like I’m today.” She added. “Yeah, but not everyone has that clear dreams you have.” Amber mumbled. “I know what I want!” Sapphire said determined. “I want to share my love for music with others!!” She said proud. “But I don’t know how to do that…” She added. “Well, at least you have an idea. “I’d say we still have time to find out what we want to do.” Amethyst said pretty cold. “You maybe, but some of them are already in high school!” Rubellit said pointing at the Sky Six. “Saved! I’m only middle school myself!” Ruby cheered. “Ruby,…” Topaz sighed. “Ruby!” Amber mumbled. “Hm, I don’t care.” Loo then mumbled. “You have no plans for your future?” Diamond wondered. “I’m not pretty much interested in what will probably happen or not. You should have noticed, but I never make any plans. I’m a spontaneous person.” Loo explained. “No, you are free-minded.” Sapphire mumbled. “That’s a fact–“ Loo said kinda proud when he suddenly got distracted. “Ha! I knew it was you!” A brown haired boy said. “…” No one knew what to say, especially Loo. “Kuraisoba-san.” The boy added. “Ha! He called you Kuraisoba-san!” Sapphire said laughing, knowing that Loo hates being called ‘Kuraisoba-san’. “…Ha….” He mumbled. “Um, Takagi-san, right?” Diamond wondered polite. “That’s right.” The boy nodded. “Ah! … Diamond… who is that?” Ruby wondered. “That’s Takagi Chrysoberyl, he’s in Loo’s class.” Diamond answered. “Just Chris, please.” Chris said smiling. “Then another thing. Do not call me Kuraisoba-san again.” Loo said serious. “Oh! So you want me to use your first name!” Chris said laughing. “And yet, you didn’t even know who I am. You are quite interesting. And, I’ll refuse. I’ll refuse to use someone’s first time, if I don’t know the person.” Chris explained. “Anyway, Takagi-kun, have you made up your mind about your future already?” Rubellit wondered, trying to get the topic back the dreams. “Sure. I want to turn my hobby into my job.” Chris said short. “And, that would be?” Amber wondered. “I like photographing. I will be a photographer. There’s no question and I’ll meet other great photographers!” He said determined. “Heh? So you have gotten some really good plans, huh?” Topaz said smiling. “Huh?!” Chris started stuttering as he saw Topaz. “Spit it out!” Loo said cold and a bit annoyed while hitting his back. “Ah, yeah, I guess.” Chris then said, slightly smiling. “Ah, uh. Where did the time go? Haha. I need to go home now. See you at school.” He said and left. “He was strange…” Amethyst said after he was gone. “No, he is strange.” Loo mumbled. “There, there, don’t tell me he’s annoying you.” Diamond said caring, but still smiling. “You are not getting away with this!” Rubellit said angry. “With what?” Emerald wondered. “Walking around without having a dream!” Rubellit explained. “Now, now. It’s not like we don’t have any dreams at all, right?” Diamond said, looking at the others. “That’s true. Plus, I’m sure, we’ll find our dreams one day!” Ruby said determined. “You guys… I’m still not letting you get away with that!” Rubellit mumbled. “You should listen to Momozaki-san.” A young girl said. It was the same girl as from a few episodes ago, Ruri-chan. “Ah! It’s you, Ruri.” Ruby said a bit surprised. “That girl again…” Loo mumbled. “Yes! It’s me!” Ruri said smiling. “Ne, Ruri-chan, do you have a dream?” Rubellit wondered, while kneeling down to the girl. “Of course! I want to be like my sister.” Ruri said excited. “You look up to your sister, don’t you?” Topaz wondered. “Of course I do! She’s great after all!” Ruri said nodding. “But still, it’s not smart to have no idea or vision about the future.” Ruri said concerned. “You never know, one day, you’re about to graduate and still have no plans at all.” Ruri said strict. “Hm, still. Don’t push us. And it sure doesn’t help if you give us bad consciences.” Amethyst mumbled but was hearable. “Of course it’s not.” Ruri said smiling. “But you should still think about it once in a while.” Ruri said. “Ah, anyway, I need to go now!” Ruri said and left. “Ah, yeah. Bye, I guess…” The girls waved as Ruri left. “Hehe, let’s have some fun.” Ruri mumbled after leaving the group. She was sounding rather mean and nasty compared to before. Then the group was shown again. “I wish we had never seen the interview with TMK, then this all had never started!” Ruby sighed. She then looked up to the big screen again, noticing that the screen was turned off and it seemed like it would fall. “That’s bad!” Ruby shouted, pointing at the screen. “It really is!” Amber agreed. “You don’t worry about the screen…” Loo said. “Wh-what? Why’s that?!” Ruby wondered stressed. “You should take care of this monster.” He said pointing behind the Angels. “I’ll take care of the screen.” The girls turned around. “A transformer!” Ruby shouted. “Again, hehe” She slightly laughed. “Yeah, but this time it’s a truck.” Topaz added. “Don’t mind that, let’s transform!” “The dreams of everyone! Guardian angels of the Sky!” The girls introduced themselves. Then, Lavender and Heather finished their transformation. “Color of Love! Guardian angel Heather!” “Color of Dreams! Guardian angel Lavender!” “We are Guardian Stars!” “Ah, everyone, wait, how do we fight against a truck?” Saffron then wondered. “Easy, you slow it down!” Whitney said, clapping her hands and the time froze. “Hurry up now!” She shouted. The time would start running again, if Whitney’s clock would strike 12 again, so the girls kinda had to hurry. Since they had no idea how to fight a vehicle, they decided to use their magical attacks, while Lovely Color Wave was the one to purify the monster. The jewel disappeared and the truck drove on like nothing happened. “I hope the driver didn’t notice the transformation.” Heather sighed. “Oh god, I was a monster. I’d feel bad for him.” She added. “…” Crimson looked at her, a bit shocked about her comment. “What? Did I say something wrong?” Heather wondered. “No, it’s fine…” Crimson mumbled. “Everyone, look!” Some of the town’s people called. “It’s Pretty Guardian angel!” They called, trying to get to them, trying to take photos of them, some even tried to talk to them. And then, even some reporters came, trying to talk to them. “Uh, eh…” The girls stuttered. “This part is soo different from the traditional part!” Sienna called frustrated. “No comment!” Heather answered the questions sovereign. “Everybody, get away fast!” A boy then called from behind. It was Loo and he was pointing at the screen, which was about to fall. Then the crowd got scared, trying to get away fast, ignoring the Pretty Angels. “Ah! Get some help!” “Run away, it will fall on our heads!” They shouted and ran away, while the reporters thought it was rather interesting to film it. “Let’s do this fast.” Loo whispered and teleported the girls away. Then, the screen fell and… nothing happened. It just disappeared and the screen as fixed again, at the one place where it was supposed to be. “Y-You said you’d fix that!” Crimson said, as they appeared at the court inside the Feather Castle. “I did. It was just an illusion.” Loo explained. “To distract them.” “Here? Why did you bring us here?” Saffron wondered, looking around. “It was the only place I could find, without anyone being around. I can’t just appear out of nothing at the mall. It would be way too big fuss.” Loo explained. “You are right…” Crimson mumbled. “Ah~ I don’t need this again…” Heather complained. “I feel so dizzy…” She added. “Ah, Rubellit-san, you aren’t a fan of teleporting either?” Cyan wondered. “Noo~. Not at all.” Heather answered. “Hm,… I don’t feel dizzy at all…” Lavender mumbled. “No way! Everyone feels dizzy after their first teleport!” Loo said surprised. “Is that a rule?” Lavender wondered. “No, it’s just the way.” He answered. “Well, I don’t feel dizzy at all…” Lavender said cold. ENDING Category:Transcripts